


The Tangled Path to Adventure

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: The Long Way Around [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Married Smut, Pete's World, child birth, more tags to come, parallel torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose and her husband, the metacrisis Doctor, have settled into their lives quite well. Their baby TARDIS is almost ready for her first run, but is this Universe ready for them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rose." A warm hand tickled Rose under her jaw. She batted it away drowsily and nuzzled her face further into the pillow. "Rosie." It was Jack's voice, she realized. This was totally against the rules. Jack was not allowed in their bedroom.

"Get out of our room Jack." Rose grumbled, batting at his hand again. She lifted her head up and blinked around the dim room. "You aren't supposed to be here. You know the rules." She reached over to pat the Doctor's sleeping form, but her hand was blocked by cold leather.

"You aren't at home Rose." Her eyes found her friend perched next to her on the couch in full uniform. The couch was in her office at Torchwood.

"What are you doing here?" Rose groaned sitting up to squint at her watch. "Blimey, it's ten pm. I'm so late!" She scrambled to her feet, and the notebook she had been writing in fell to the floor.

"Yeah, you are." Jack laughed and scooped up her notebook. He tucked it into the briefcase he had taken from under her desk. "You were supposed to meet the Doctor at your parents house two hours ago to babysit your brother."

Rose groaned and slipped on the heels she had kicked off to recline and work on her Gallifreyan vocabulary homework the Doctor had encouraged her to do. "Why didn't he come look for me?"

"He didn't have Tony's booster seat for his car. He tried calling, but you didn't answer." Jack tossed her the cellphone he was holding and she pocketed it. "I was coming back in from a mission when he called control to ask if you were out in the field. So here I am!" He winked roguishly at her.

"He's gonna be livid." Rose groaned. She could already picture him pacing the living room of the mansion with worry

"Nah, I called him as soon as I saw you asleep." Jack handed her her briefcase and placed a palm to her forehead. "It's not like you to fall asleep at the office. You feeling okay Rosie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The mission yesterday must have worn me out." She brushed his hand away and rushed to the door. "Thanks for waking me up."

Jack followed her out to the lift, his face still scrunched with concern. "You sure. You look really exhausted Rose. Maybe I should drive you to your parents'."

Rose rolled her eyes. Sometimes her best friend could be just as worrisome as her husband. Husband, oh that word still gave her the chills, and it had been six months. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying though." She pecked him on the cheek as she stepped out into the parking garage. She left Jack in her wake and hopped into her car.

She made it to her parents' mansion in record time and tiptoed into the entryway. "Doctor, I'm here." She called out, trying not to wake her sleeping brother.

There was a crash overhead and the Doctor came flying down the stairs. "Rose!" He gasped, pulling her in for a tight hug. "You had me worried." He pulled back enough to give her a rough kiss.

"Sorry, fell asleep at the office." She smiled sheepishly. Even after a year and a half together with this man, six months of it as his wife, she still felt a giddy happiness at his affections.

"You never fall asleep at the office." The Doctor's brown eyes narrowed even more in worry. "Are you feeling sick?" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "No fever."

"I'm not sick." She laughed, smacking his chest playfully. "Where's Tony?"

The Doctor released her and pointed up the stairs. "Asleep. Come on, I saved you some dinner." He led her by the hand to the kitchen.

"I can't believe mum left you alone with him." Rose chuckled again. "Especially after the incident with the pedal car last week."

"I told her you were on your way." The Doctor gave a sheepish grin. "I thought you were, so it wasn't technically a lie." He pulled the oven open and handed her a still warm plate of spaghetti. "Here we are my lady." His bowed with an exaggerated flourish and slid the plate onto the counter.

Rose's stomach gave a ravenous growl, and she scooped it right back up so she could eat. She couldn't help but inwardly snicker as the Doctor set to work loading the dishwasher. If his leather clad self could see him now, being so domestic, the world might explode.

"What's so funny?" Her husband asked, looking up as he deposited forks into the holder.

"Sometimes, it's just so weird seeing you do things like this." Rose explained before taking a bite. "But it's sorta sexy."

"Loading a dishwasher is sexy?" He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "You sure that piece of rebar didn't hit you when we were trying to keep that ship from crashing yesterday?"

"I'm sure." Rose rolled her eyes at him. It was so hard to remember that he was still Time Lord upstairs, when his body and touch were so completely human. "The whole taking care of Tony, doing the dishes, worrying about me being late from work is so domestic, but it's downright sexy." Rose finished her plate and rinsed it off before handing it to him. He was shaking with laughter. "Oi, don't laugh!"

The Doctor closed the dishwasher and pressed a button. "I'm not laughing at you." He smirked pressing her against the cold counter. "I'm laughing at myself. Me, the Doctor, married to the love of my lives, doing all the domestic things I never ever wanted to do. My ninth body would have a fit." He began trailing kisses down her neck, his hands gripping her hips.

"That's what I was thinking." Rose groaned tilting her head to the side to grant him access. "But it's still sexy."

The Doctor gave a throaty growl and began working his hand up the front of her blouse. "Oh is it?" His teeth pulled at the skin above her collarbone.

"Doctor." Rose sighed trying not to fumble for his belt buckle. "We're in my parents' kitchen."

"So, they won't be home for another hour." He chuckled, rubbing a thumb over her nipple through her thin bra. "And Tony is out like the dead." He lifted his head to kiss her slowly on the lips, and Rose melted under his touch. He bit softly at her bottom lip as she unfastened his belt and fumbled with the button on his jeans.

The Doctor's warm hands trailed down her stomach and thighs to the hem of the pencil skirt she had worn to the office. He pulled it up slowly over her thighs, letting his nails graze gently along the skin. Arousal pooled low into her black lace knickers as she arched into his touch and began pulling down on his zipper.

"Bloody hell! In my kitchen? Really" Jackie's voice startled them apart. She was standing in the door way, covering her eyes with her purse.

Rose squeaked and shoved her skirt down as the Doctor fastened his pants and belt. "I'm sorry mum." Rose buried her face in the Doctor's shirt and tried not to laugh. "I told you." She groaned, jabbing him in the stomach.

"There's half a dozen bedrooms in this bloody house, and you choose to shag like a couple of teenagers in my kitchen?" Jackie spun around and threw her hands up as she stormed away.

Rose rolled her eyes and tugged on the blushing Doctor's hand. "Home, now, husband." She growled. "My car."

"Why your car?" The Doctor asked stumbling along behind her.

"Hi Dad!" Rose waved at Pete who was standing in the entryway undoing his tie. "Bye Dad!"

"Drive safe!" Pete laughed after them.

Rose tossed the Doctor her keys, grinning mischievously at him. He caught them in the air and stared longingly at his own TARDIS blue Jaguar. "Seriously, love, why your car?" He pouted as he slid into her driver's seat.

Rose closed her door and pushed the chest strap of her seatbelt behind her back as he pulled out of the driveway. Once on the highway, she leaned over and unfastened his belt buckle. "My car isn't a manual." She purred kissing his returning erection through the jean material.

"Well then." The Doctor gasped jerking his hips at the touch. "That's a damn good reason."

Rose unzipped his pants and took him fully into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip as he grew harder. She tightened her lips around him, taking his length as far as she could before pulling her head back to suck earnestly at the tip. She loved how eagerly he responded to her touch, even after all their times with him in this body. It made her feel sexier than any of the expensive lingerie she had been gifted with as a wedding present.

The Doctor gave a whine of frustration and satisfaction as she worked. She knew the frustration was at not being able to touch her. She took him deep again, humming against the warm hardness. The already growing arousal intensified into burning flame as he delivered a firm swat to her hip and squeezed the tense muscles through her skirt. "I can't concentrate on the road." He groaned. "Seriously, love, you need to stop."

Rose released him with a wet pop, then flicked the tip with her tongue. "You really want me to stop?"

"Not really." He gasped. "But our street has speed bumps, and we're almost home."

Rose righted herself, her hand still wrapped firmly around her prize. "I can finish you in the garage then." She purred nipping his ear between her teeth.

"Oh no." The Doctor chuckled. "I haven't been able to make love to you in three days. I'm taking you to bed."

"Not really in the mood to 'make love'." Rose gave him a squeeze as he pulled into their garage and closed the door behind her car. "You got me all riled up back in the kitchen."

"Jack's home." He groaned, tucking himself back into his pants before kissing her roughly, biting down on her lower lip and tugging it.

"He's a big boy." Rose chuckled undoing her seat belt and sliding out of her side. "He can put on some headphones."

She barely made it to the door before the Doctor grabbed her by the hips and tossed her over his shoulder. Rose squealed in delight as he opened the door into the dark hallway.

The Doctor smacked her on the rear this time. "Shhhhh we'll wake him up."

"That's not going to keep me quiet." Rose retorted kicking her feet as he carried her to the stairs.

"If I fall asleep at work, do I get a spanking too?" Jack's laugh came from the dining area, and Rose saw him grinning like an idiot over his wine glass as the Doctor started up the stairs.

"Only in your dreams, Jack." The Doctor retorted.

They made it to their bedroom, and he tossed her onto the bed. "All that needs to go." He smirked at her and began pulling off his own clothes.

Rose obeyed, kicking off her heels and stripping off her skirt, knickers, blouse and bra. She kneeled up on the scarlet blankets with a seductive grin. Before she could speak, he was on her. His lips pushed into hers like a rushing wall, and his tongue demanded immediate entrance. She knew what was coming when he kissed her like this, and she loved it. "Thought you wanted to make love." She teased, dragging her nails along his spine as she hooked a leg around his hips.

"Thought you wanted something a little more." He replied pulling away from her. Without warning, he flipped her over and grabbed her hips, pulling her lower body up and leaving her upper body pressed into the pillows. "Don't scream" He ordered softly, releasing on hip to position himself. "Don't need Jack banging down the door demanding to join in."

Rose wriggled her hips impatiently. She needed him desperately. She was hot and frustrated and he was right. It had been over three days. He delivered a stinging slap to her exposed bum and then slid in with one deep hard thrust.

She had to bite down onto the pillow to keep from crying out at the pleasurable intrusion. She twisted the sheets in her fingers, thrusting back to meet him. She loved when he was sweet and intimate, but sometimes she just needed him hard and passionately out of control. This was one of those times.

The Doctor was frantic in his thrusts, and he grabbed her ponytail in on hand pulling her head up. "Fuck, Rose, you always feel so perfect." He panted. She intentionally clenched around him, making him release her hair and grab her hip again.

The feeling of him pulling her back onto him as he thrust hard and deep was always mind blowing. He knew just how to make her tremble under his touch.

She bit back the urge to cry out in pleasure, and looked back to watch him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was slightly open as he groaned behind her. His eyes flickered open to see her staring snd he gave her a lascivious smirk. He sucked his thumb into his mouth and reached down around her hips to rub her clit.

Rose had to press her face into the pillow to muffle the ecstatic cry his touch forced out of her. It was nearly too much, but it was so them. Her thoughts grew fuzzy as she felt her orgasm begin to build. He must have felt it coming, because he changed the angle of his thrusts, working to hit that spot that would make her explode. "Come on, love." He gasped behind her. "Let me watch you."

Rose pressed back to meet his thrusts and the tension grew tighter. She felt her head begin to spin, and feeling extra naughty, she tossed her head back to scream his real name. The words rolled off her tongue like a desperate song, and stars exploded across her eyes.

The Doctor lost total control inside her, his thrusts growing unmeasured and desperate. That always drove him over the edge, and she knew it. He sang a string of litanies in response, and now she knew he was calling her his and only his, followed by his people's profession of love. He paused inside of her, his hips twitching as he found his own release.

Rose's strength gave way and she let her body sink, spent, into the blanket.

The Doctor pressed a warm lingering kiss to her back before collapsing breathlessly beside her. "I told you not to scream." He chuckled.

"So gag me next time." Rose grinned into the pillows as she reached over to find his hand. Their fingers laced together.

"Don't tempt me." He retorted, squeezing her hand. "You know I will."

"Husband." Rose murmured in Gallifreyan. It really was the only way to shut him up sometimes.

"Yes, wife?" The Doctor hummed, rolling over to drape his leg and arm over her. "I love the way that sounds." He whispered into her hair.

"Sleep now, talk in the morning." Rose advised. She was tired again, and they had a long day tomorrow. Their TARDIS was ready to have her console installed.

"Agreed." She felt him roll away to shut off the bedroom lights with the switch by the bed. Then he covered their bodies with the blanket. She was already halfway asleep again when he pulled her onto his chest and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose finally rolled over to wake up, the Doctor's side of the bed was empty. She stretched and headed for the shower to change. Once she was dressed in some comfortable around the house clothes, she followed the sound of tinkering up to the attic.

Jack was threading a bundle of wires into an armoire that were linked to the massive computer against the far wall that the Doctor had developed using the databases from the Valdís' downed ship.. She wriggled deftly under his arm and stepped into the only room so far on their adolescent ship.

This console room was so different from the Mother TARDIS. It was solid white, walls and floors, with small round discs swirling yellow light. The main console was in disarray, wires exposed and hanging. Instead of replacement levers and random switches, the controls were sleek touch screens and silver knobs. The Doctor had told Rose that she would configure herself, once she had biologically registered herself to them, and formed a tangible bond between her matrix and their mind.

The transparent glass rotor in the middle of the console gave a light hum as Rose trailed her fingers along the glass, and the golden lights in the walls surged bright in greeting. "Hello beautiful." She whispered spreading her fingers along the console and tapping them gently. "How's my baby?"

A loud unintelligible singing filled the room and a popping sound echoed from under the control panel and the Doctor crawled out sucking his thumb. "Should have guessed you were here." He grinned. "She always gets overexcited when you talk to her."

"She's my precious girl." Rose crooned to the rotor and rubbed it with one hand. "Isn't that right?" The lights around the room began blinking out a pattern, and the singing gave way to a contented hum.

"Just got finished connecting the translation matrix and the navigational charts." The Doctor explained, leaning around Rose to key some symbols on the screen in front of her. She was able to decipher some of the Gallifreyan symbols: vortex, time lines, and failsafe.

"So how long before she can fly." Rose smiled as Jack came in and began straightening out the wires on the floor.

"About three weeks or so." The Doctor replied, twisting some dials and squinting at the screen. "She's having some difficulty fully accepting the Eye of Harmony connector." He pointed at another screen showing a black globe being encircled with numbers too fast for even Rose's enhanced mind to follow. "Normally, she would have direct exposure to forge the connection, so it's taking longer than usual."

"So I'm guessing." Jack finally stood up and brushed off his hands. "That Torchwood has no idea about this girl huh?"

"Not a clue." Rose grinned and winked at him. "No shouting it about either." She knew he never would, but it was fun to tease him.

"And risk both of you dumping me on some backwater planet?" Jack snorted. "Not gonna happen." He clapped both of them on the shoulder. "I have to go get ready for work, not all of us have the pleasure of scheduling our own off time."

"You're such a liar." The Doctor chuckled. "You volunteered to work and train that new intern." He turned around to lean against the console. "What's his name again? Oh yeah! Ianto!"

Jack puffed up in defense. "I did not!"

Rose shook her head. "You so did! Not that I blame you, he's adorable."

The Doctor reached down to pinch her thigh. "Oi! Married."

"Maybe he is." Jack gave a goofy grin. "Just a bit." He ran his hands through his hair and shot them both a wink. "Catch ya later." Then he headed out to change.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, no clue why though because it's not related. "The Doctor dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Doctor Baker from medical called. She said you never rescheduled your annual physical appointment." He handed her the slip with the medical director's number and made to slide back under the console.

Rose frowned at the paper. She had though, she'd scheduled it for next week. "Doctor, what's today's date. I've been so busy, I haven't been keeping track."

"September third, I think." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, the third, why?" His voice was muffled by the metal encasing his upper body.

Rose swallowed and began running calculations in her head. "Nothing, just I did reschedule my physical. It was two days ago. I must have missed it helping Mum with that charity auction for the hospital." She tried to count the days in her head again. She should be alright. "I'm gonna go call."

She left him tinkering and hurried down the the bedroom to grab her mobile. She punched in the number.

"Commander Tyler!" Doctor Baker's voice was cheerful. "I've been wondering when I'd hear from you."

"Sorry, been busy." Rose replied. "I'm just calling to see if you're available to reschedule my appointment today or tomorrow." She rapped her fingers on the wall, and leaned her forehead against it.

"I'm booked up until Tuesday." The woman replied.

"Am I alright until Tuesday. I mean, if the Doctor finds out he'll be a total mess." She chewed on her thumbnail, waiting for consolation. "You should be, yeah."

"Are you sure. I've been having those sleeping spells and being dizzy again." She tried to find a way to pressure the director into moving up the appointment.

"Rose, you always get those headaches when you've been stressed." Doctor Baker reassured her through the phone. "I've seen your calendar for this month, and you've been going nonstop. Remember to take at least an hour a day to just totally relax. It'll help."

Rose sighed. "Yes ma'am, but Tuesday first thing!" Doctor Baker chuckle on the other end of the line and ended the call.

She breathed a sigh of relief and headed downstairs to make breakfast when the doorbell rang. Rose opened it to find their neighbor, Alaina, standing there looking desperate. She had her two month old daughter in her arms and a diaper bag over her shoulder. "Alaina! How are you?" Rose beamed.

"Listen, Blake had an accident at school, and he needs to go get stitches." Blake was their four year old in the same preschool class as Tony. "Michael is all the way in Cardiff for a a business merger. Do you mind terribly babysitting Daisy for me?" She fixed Rose with a pleading look. "Just for a couple of hours. I've got her breastmilk already bottled up in the bag and everything."

"Not at all!" Rose cooed, reaching out to take the sleeping infant from the panicked mother. "Give me the bag. You go!"

Alaina passed Rose the bag and kissed her sleeping daughter and then Rose on the cheek. "You're a life saver! She just fed, so she should be out for a bit! Thank you." Then she dashed down the steps and over to her running car.

Rose grinned down at the little girl in her arms and made her way to the kitchen. She slid the bottles of milk in the fridge and began preparing herself some toast and jam one handed. Little Daisy gave a whine and Rose rocked her back and forth as she munched on her toast.

"Who do we have here?" The Doctor's voice startled Rose and she turned around. He was leaning against the kitchen doorway with an unfamiliar look on his face.

"This." Rose cooed, moving closer to him to show him the baby. "Is Daisy." The little girl made a whine again, thrusting her hands into Rose's chest. "Alaina had to go take Blake to get stitches. She asked me to babysit."

The Doctor hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes watching the way the Daisy yawned in her sleep and snuggled into Rose's embrace. He still had that strange look on his face. "I'm gonna go shower. I'll be back down in a bit."

Rose kissed him on the cheek and went back to her toast. When she was finished, she grabbed some blankets from the diaper bag and made a little pallet on the floor. Once she was sure Daisy was still asleep, she headed to the downstairs storage room that was supposed to be a guest room. Just as she remembered, the tiny motorized swing she had kept of Tony's was folded up in the closet.

She brought it back into the living room, and plugged it in. Then she settled the baby into the soft cushions and secured the straps. Once the baby was rocking slowly from side to side, Rose retrieved her yoga mat from behind the TV and spread it out. Doctor Baker told her to relax, and what could be more relaxing than doing some stretching to the sound of gentle lullabies.

Rose ran through her basic poses, just enough to work her stress out and calm her mind. Then she rolled the mat back up and made her way into the kitchen to grab a banana and a bottle of water. She had just tossed the peel into the trash, Daisy began to cry. She closed her water bottle and made her way back to the living room, but the Doctor had already beat her to the room.

Rose watched as he picked up the tiny girl like she was made of fragile glass. "Hey now, little princess." He cooed down at her. His back was still to Rose as he began gentle bounces in his arms. Daisy fussed some more. "Now sweetheart. Don't be upset. Mummy will be back soon." The tiny girl gave a hiccupy whine and the Doctor gave a tiny laugh. "No, silly girl, Mummy did not run away. I promise." Daisy gave a louder wail, and Rose stepped closer ready to take her, but then the Doctor sighed. "A song huh? I think I can manage that."

Rose froze in her spot. The Doctor spoke baby? Of course he did, the Doctor spoke everything, even as a human. She was in awe at the sound of his voice when he began to sing in a hushed voice in his mother tongue. It was beautiful, like rain trickling through the trees and the soft crashing of waves over sand.

She could only understand parts of the song, as the Doctor swayed in his spot. Something about a little goddess who wanted a star for her hair. So her mother made a lasso of silver silk and pulled the star down. The mother molded it into a sparkling jewel, and pinned it to her daughter's hair, and the tiny goddess sparkled as she danced beneath the sky.

Daisy's fussing quieted into soft coos, then into even softer snores. The Doctor turned, his eyes locked onto the little girl. Rose swallowed back a happy sob and spoke softly, so as not to wake the baby. "Doctor, that was beautiful."

He looked up at her and he blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't know you were there." He murmured, looking back down at the tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Did you sing like that to your children?" Rose knew discussing his family was usually a touchy subject, but she was insanely curious about why he knew such a soothing lullaby.

"No, I was always so busy, with thirteen of them." He paused for a minute to lower himself to the couch. Rose was stunned, she knew he had been a father, but not thirteen times over. The Doctor patted the cushion next to him, and Rose curled up next to him. "Now, when my granddaughter, Arkytior, was loomed, I was star struck. I wrote that lullaby for her, when she was just a toddler." He paused for a second then corrected himself. "I've told you about her, I think, her name when we traveled was Susan."

Rose ran through her list of vocabulary in her mind, and she recalled the names of the plants. "Doesn't Arkytior mean rose, Doctor?" She queried, reaching down to stroke Daisy's strawberry blonde curls.

"Yes it does." The Doctor turned his head to kiss the side of Rose's head. "You've been studying." He smiled.

"Thank you, for telling me about them." Rose snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you speak baby."

"Comes in handy sometimes." He chuckled. Then he passed Daisy to her. "Hold her, she's about to wake up and she's hungry."

Rose watched as the Doctor hurried to warm a bottle, and just as soon as he came back into the room, Daisy woke up with a wail. It took a bit for her to accept the bottle, but soon she was finished and dozing in the swing.

Rose couldn't help but notice how the Doctor was so attentive to every little noise or movement she made. It was strange, for a man who had once denounced domestics so vehemently. The tenderness in each touch and soft word stirred a part of her she hadn't ever believed she existed, but when Alaina picked her up a few hours later, the magic broke.

The Doctor snagged the keys to Rose's motorcycle as soon as the door closed behind their neighbor. "Let's go for a ride, being cooped up all day has me antsy." He grinned wildly.

Rose tucked those odd feelings way back into her mind, somewhere behind the golden glow of Bad Wolf, and grabbed her helmet. "You're driving!" She laughed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The doors to the lift slid open, and Rose stepped out onto the medical floor. The rubber soles of her boots squeaked as the check in nurse looked up at her. "Good morning, Commander Tyler." She smiled. "Headed out to the field today?"

"Yeah, running a simulation with Downing Street." Rose nodded. "Have to be downstairs in an hour. Is Doctor Baker in?" She handed the woman her badge to check in.

"She just walked into her office." The nurse scanned the badge and handed it back. "Head on into the vitals room and Jason will do your blood draw and such."

Rose stepped through the door into the room meant for the pre appointment checks and shrugged off her thick black uniform top. Another nurse, Jason, she assumed, came bustling in with a sleepy smile. "Bronwynn said you were in a rush, so I won't prattle on." He chuckled and began swabbing the junction of her left elbow. Rose barely flinched as he stuck her with a needle and filled three vials with blood. Then he measured her blood pressure on the other arm and checked her pulse. "Perfect. I'm gonna go pop these in the scanner. Head on down to room two."

Rose nodded, and walked silently down the hall. Even after all this time at Torchwood, she was not a morning person. Especially since she had not had breakfast or even tea yet, since she had to be fasting for the blood draw. Once in the room, she stripped down as usual and slid on a medical gown. Then she settled onto the examination table and pulled out a granola bar she had stuffed into her cargo pocket.

She munched on it and pulled out her phone to scan through the training protocol for the day. Basic biannual training for the politicians. When to shelter in place and how to do so. When to evacuate and who went where.

The Doctor was coming along too, to educate some of the higher level officials on appropriate greetings for the more common species in their galaxy, and how to keep the situation calm should insult occur. Rose loved when they got to work together in the field, because they just fell so naturally into sync together.

Rose fidgeted on the table, wondering what was taking her doctor so long. It had been nearly thirty minutes already, and she only had fifteen to get downstairs. She was about to go find Doctor Baker when the door opened. "Good morning." The older woman smiled. "Sorry, we had to double test some of your blood work." She settled into the chair in front of her computer and logged into the system. In a few clicks of the keyboard, Rose's file came up.

"Can we hurry? I have to get to training." Rose didn't mean to sound grumpy, but she was. She had been for a few days, and glancing at the calendar, she realized her cycle was due today actually. That explained her irritability yesterday and this morning. "Just give me the shot already.

"No, we can't." Doctor Baker shook her head. "You aren't going to training either. I already called your team. They've already left." She turned to Rose with a knowing look.

"Why'd you do that?" Rose demanded. Panic and annoyance warred with her. "What's wrong with my tests? Am I sick?" She scooted towards the end of the examine table to squint at the screen. The abbreviations meant nothing to her. Health science wasn't her forte. "Is it because I told you I was having headaches."

"You're perfectly healthy." The older woman just chuckled. "I promise, and you won't be getting your shot either." She opened a pack of gloves and slid them on. "Lie back for me please. I need to check something. Then I'll tell you why."

Rose fixed the woman with her Tyler glare and laid back onto the table. She heard Doctor Baker slide the stirrups out, and Rose scooted down to the edge to slide her heels into them. She hated pelvic exams and Pap smears, but they were required. Her body waited for the cold metal of the speculum, but it never game. Instead there was a small humming noise and Rose felt pressure push into her. It must be some new tool, and hopefully it wouldn't be as cramp inducing as the normal routine.

The poking pinch never came. Just the sensation of the equipment being removed and Doctor Baker humming under her breath. "Sit up, Rose." Her voice was light and jovial. "Just as I thought."

"What?" Rose gasped, righting herself on the table. The silver haired woman typed a few more keys, and the monitor on the wall to Rose's left turned on. There was a grayish grainy blob on the screen. Rose wondered for a moment if it was a tumor or a cyst, but then why would Doctor Baker be in such a good mood?

"You won't be getting your shot today Rose." The woman's green eyes sparkled, as if waiting for her patient to make a connection.

Rose was too irritated to try to figure it out. "And why the hell not? It's been four months. I'm due for another."

"Exactly." Doctor Baker shook her head at Rose. "You're nearly four weeks over your regular appointment." Her smile was accompanied by a soft chuckle.

"Not the first time since we switched to them that I've been a bit late coming in." Rose countered. Baker's attitude was wearing on her nerves, and Rose had to remind herself not to let PMS get her all emotional.

"Well, Rose. You won't be needing the shot." This time the woman pointed up at the screen. "Do you know what that is, Commander?"

Rose raised her eyebrow and looked back at the screen. "A peanut shaped tumor?" She guessed.

"It's not a tumor." The older woman threw her hands up as if in defeat. "When's your next menstrual cycle, Commander?"

"Tomorrow." Rose replied, and suddenly Bad Wolf began to lift her head, her mental ears twitching. She was piecing something together that Rose's own brain wasn't even thinking about.

"Well that just about confirms it then." The Doctor smiled. "Not to cause offense, but for such an intelligent woman, you are being a bit daft."

Rose should have been offended, but Doctor Baker had been her physician since she arrived. Rose had always loved her humor and candidness. "What do you mean?"

"Well your blood work came back normal, except for your hCG levels. hCG is the human chorionic gonadotropin." She projected the chart onto the screen. "Now normal for a woman your age is less than five milli-international units per millilitre." She paused to highlight Rose's numbers. "Yours were about five hundred and eighty seven. So I ran the test again. Same numbers."

Bad Wolf directed Rose back to her one set of anatomy and physiology classes in her first year of uni. "Wait! Isn't hCG the hormone the body releases during pregnancy?" She gasped, jumping off the table. Her head spun, and she grabbed onto the wall. The results switched back to the fuzzy blob.

"Yes it is, Rose." Doctor Baker's motherly smile fell as she noticed Rose's panic. "Okay, you need to sit." She hurried to her feet to lower Rose into the chair in the corner.

Rose couldn't tear her eyes off the little blob on the screen above her. "How far along?" She whimpered. The Doctor was going to go ballistic. They had both agreed for her to go on birth control. The pill had been making her moody, so the shot had seemed the next best option. How could being just a tad late getting it done that much of a risk?

"We consider this just at four weeks, since we start counting on the day of your last menstrual cycle." She reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of water to hand her. Rose twisted the cap off and tried to sip, but her throat was too tight. "But you conceived roughly thirteen to fifteen days ago." She turned to type into her computer. "I'm putting in an order for prenatal vitamins and a low dose of iron, as your levels were just a bit anemic. Increase your leafy greens and that will boost your iron naturally."

"I need to go." Rose choked out. "Now! Get out!" She didn't mean to shout at her doctor, but the woman seemed to get the hint that this was a bit much.

"Do you want me to call Director Tyler up?" Doctor Baker asked. "I saw him heading to his office on my way in. I won't tell him, confidentiality and all."

Rose nodded wordlessly and began scrambling for her uniform. The woman left her alone, and she dressed herself with shaky hands. Some part of her mind registered that she should be ecstatic right now, but fear was winning out on that battle. Right on its heels was numbness

She zipped up her uniform jacket and opened the door back to reception. Rose handed her badge to scan out to Bronwynn, ignoring the curious look in her eyes. When she reached the lift, the doors opened to reveal her father standing there looking panicked. "Rose, sweetheart, are you okay. You look like you're about to faint." He cupped her face as she stepped into the lift and the doors slid shut.

"Daddy." Rose managed to croak. She hadn't used that term once on the man who had stepped up to the plate so many years before. "I'm in so much trouble." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his tie. She wondered if her voice sounded as far away to him as it did to her.

Pete hugged her tightly and patted her back. "Wanna tell me about it?" He asked pressing the lobby floor button.

"No, Not yet." Rose mumbled into his shirt, breathing in the comforting smell of his name brand cologne. "I have two prescriptions at the pharmacy. Can you pick them up and have one of your assistants bring them to my house?" She looked up at him, trying to convey some emotion she couldn't describe. "Just don't ask what they are."

"I won't even read the labels he assured her." Pressing a paternal kiss to her forehead. "Want me to send your mum over before she picks up Tony?"

"No." Rose shook her head, as the lift doors opened. "Please, I need to think."

"Alright Rosebud." Pete replied releasing her. "You go home, and Melanie will be by later."

She nodded and watched him walk out into the glistening lobby. With numb fingers she pushed the parking garage button and stumbled her way to the car.

Rose wasn't entirely sure how she made it home, probably Bad Wolf keeping a look out, but as she walked into the sunlit house, she was shaking all over. She slogged up the stairs to the bedroom and stripped out of her uniform. She stood in the shower, under the hot streaming water until it ran ice cold over her skin. Her mind was abnormally blank, even the golden glow of the wolf was dampened into a low shimmer.

She tried laying down to nap, but she couldn't find the relaxation needed. She thought she wanted to be alone in the quiet, but now all she needed was someone to chatter on to distract her. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Rose stumbled down the stairs to find Melanie holding a pharmacy bag in one hand, and a bag of greasy take out in another. "Pete said you may need some comfort food." The blonde woman gave a smile. "You feeling okay?"

"Just a little under the weather." Rose lied taking the bags with a smile. Well, she tried to smile but it probably came out a grimace.

"Well, I'll let you rest." Melanie nodded. "Pete said to tell you to call or text me if you need anything else."

"Yep." Rose sighed and shut the door rudely in her face. She hadn't meant to be rude, but she hardly knew the woman.

She headed to the kitchen and tracked down a bottle of juice then dutifully took her two pills. The silence in her mind and the house was still too loud, so she made her way up the stairs. Her feet seemed on autopilot as she opened the door leading to the attic and climbed those too.

The armoire was gone, and in its place stood a hulking china cabinet. Rose opened the door and stepped into the warm glow of the console room. Her TARDIS hummed in excitement and brushed at her mind. She was strong enough to tickle, but not quite able to make that connection yet.

Rose settled on the floor near the control panel and began picking at her chips. She couldn't eat, because her stomach felt the size of a frozen pea. "Oh, girl." She whispered, patting the cool metal below her hand. "What am I going to do?"

The TARDIS wooshed out a groan and the lights flickered. Obviously she was just as confused. The lights dimmed for a moment, almost plunging Rose into darkness, then a soft thud sounded to her left. The lights brightened just enough, and Rose found a massive bean bag poof and a blanket on the floor a foot or so away.

"Oh! Look at you! You clever little thing!" Finally a bit of positive emotion weaseled its way into her chest. This was the first time their TARDIS had ever generated anything besides the walls and floor. "Is that for me?" The happy hum resumed just on the outskirts of Rose's mind. She climbed onto the plush cushion and wrapped herself in the blanket. There was another solid thud, and Rose looked over to find a book she had been neglecting on her bedside table laying on the floor. Welcoming any distraction, she scooped it up and lost herself in a world of demons and angels.

Rose wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep or how long she had been out, but the console room was dim. It took a moment to realize what had startled her awake. The Doctor was home.

"Rose!" His voice sounded anxious. "Rose, I'm home! Are you here?"

Rose knew she should call out to him, but she was terrified. Feeling very much like a coward, she burrowed under the blanket

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, then the light of the attic creeped into the room. "Rose, love, are you in here."

"No." She whimpered, curling in on herself.

"Figures you'd be with our girl." His voice was hesitant, and she heard a rattle as he stepped into the room. "Care if I join you?"

Rose uncovered her head just enough to peek at him. He had something clutched in his hands. "I guess not." The TARDIS raised the lights enough so they could both see clearly, and he walked over to settle on the floor next to her.

"Where'd this come from?" The Doctor asked, nodding at the bean bag she was nestled in.

"The TARDIS." Rose sniffled, sitting up.

He was staring at her, his head tilted to the side a bit, and his eyes unusually soft. His forehead, however was furrowed in confusion. "Why are you hiding from me?" He murmured, his hands moving to his lap.

"'M not hiding." Rose shrugged. "Just fell asleep is all." His hands moved at her words, and she heard that rattling noise again.

The Doctor shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her gently. He brought his hand up, clenched tightly around something, and rested it on her lap.

Rose couldn't bring herself to return his tender touch. She could feel the fear growing in her gut. He was going to run. She just knew it.

"Want to tell me what these are?" He asked, pulling back enough to look into her eyes. He turned over his hand and opened his fingers to reveal her bottle of prenatal vitamins. "They were on the counter, prescribed to you."

Rose swallowed and looked down at the bottle. "Prenatal vitamins." She murmured, and braced herself for his full blown panic race to the door.

"How far along are we?" The Doctor's warm fingers curled under her chin, pulling her face up to his. He wasn't panicked. Sure, his eyes were worried just a bit, but his lips were curved up into a gentle smile.

"Doctor Baker said four weeks." Rose breathed, her stomach churning. She couldn't quite figure out why he wasn't in a panic like she was. "But that I probably conceived about thirteen to fifteen days ago."

"That why you didn't ride out to training today?" His warm fingers brushed her cheek as she nodded. The Doctor's smile fell a bit as he took in her face. "Rose, sweetheart, you look like you're on your way to your own execution." He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Just waiting for you to run." Rose gasped out and then looked down in shame. She hadn't meant for the words to come out, but they had just burst past her lips.

"Oh." The Doctor's voice was low. "Oh, Rose, is that why you hid away up here?" She couldn't even resist him as he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, then splayed his fingers over her abdomen delicately. "I'm not running anywhere, except maybe for chips and a milkshake at three am." He chuckled softly and kissed her temple.

"You're not angry?" Rose felt hope begin to blossom in her chest as she pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Angry?" The Doctor gave a full laugh at that, his eyes sparkling in delight. "No! This is brilliant! Molto Bene!" He kissed her fully on the lips, his hand stroking her belly softly.

Rose finally smiled and her body relaxed into his. Relief washed through ever nerve and cell in her body she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so scared you'd be furious." She admitted.

"Honestly?" The Doctor pulled her head to his shoulder. "Since I saw you with Daisy a few days ago, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Almost every time I've looked at you, I've wondered how beautiful you'd look holding a baby of our own. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Rose smiled against his neck. "Hey, Doctor?" She giggled.

"Yes Rose?" He chuckled back.

"Wanna have a baby?" She curled her finger in his shirt.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me." The Doctor laughed and hugged her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose agreed to keep everything hush hush until after her first trimester. The pregnancy, according to her obstetrician was progressing very well.

The Doctor took to the news far better than she did at first. Even though he was ecstatic, constantly wanting to touch her, Rose found herself slightly dreading the TARDIS' maiden voyage fast approaching. She had this underlying fear, as they worked at mapping out the basic layout of the vital rooms together. What if he popped in for a quick trip and came back a year later, or even worse, didn't come back at all?

It was that thought in her mind as she watched him toss the last bit of wires out of the now mahogany wardrobe onto the attic floor. Their TARDIS was still working out the kinks of her chameleon circuit. Jack had wandered in carrying a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Almost time for the first run?" He grinned, undoing the silver foil around the top of the bottle.

"Nearly ready!" The Doctor called out of the open door. "Just need one final thing." He poked his head out with a face splitting grin. "Got your key, love?" He asked holding out his hand.

Rose swallowed and pulled the chain from around her neck. She kissed it once and handed it to him.

He ducked back inside, and in a moment an all too familiar resounding dong echoed.

Rose braced herself, waiting for the doors to close but the Doctor popped his head out again. "You two coming or not?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Jack laughed, his face lighting up to match the Doctor's.

Rose felt her unnecessary fear melt away as she stepped into the control room next to her husband. He had a wire pulled out of the main scanner and was holding it out. "What's that for?" She asked, watching Jack set the champagne and glasses onto a table that had materialized.

"Time to match our biosignatures. It will help establish our telepathic link to the TARDIS Matrix. Technically only one of us needs to, but I think we all should." With that, he jabbed the end of the wire into his thumb and winced. Then his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Oh, I missed that." He breathed.

Rose knew instantly what he meant. The TARDIS was in his mind, like her mother had been before. She felt giddiness as she held out her hand. "My turn!" She giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The Doctor pricked her finger and in a moment, the unintelligible TARDIS hum gave way to a soft welcome in her mind. Rose felt her smile blossom across her face.

"Your turn Jack." The Doctor turned and held it out.

"I get to?" Jack looked floored. "How come?"

"You helped us with her, and I imagine you'll want to travel." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "This way you can utilize the telepathic navigational system if something happens to us." He took Jack's hand and poked his finger too.

Soon Jack's eyes blew wide in disbelief. "She's so powerful!" He gasped. Then he spun to the table and poured the champagne into glasses. He passed one to the Doctor and then tried to pass one to Rose.

Rose felt her face flush. "I can't." She said, waving it away.

"Oh, come on Rosie!" Jack insisted. "It's a maiden voyage! It's tradition!"

"No really." The Doctor interjected with a silly grin. "She can't."

"Why not?" Jack queried, an eyebrow arched in confusion, but then he noticed how Rose had moved her hand to her abdomen out of habit. "Oh!" He gasped as confusion gave way to unbridled excitement. "Oh! Congratulations!" He set his glass down to sweep Rose up into a hug. Then he set her down and planted a kiss to the Doctor's forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Haven't told anyone yet." Rose giggled. "Have an announcement planned in three weeks."

"So keep it quiet!" The Doctor responded with a full belly laugh. Then he tapped his glass to Jack's and they both drank.

When the glasses were empty and disposed of safely in the attic, Jack closed the doors behind him. "So where are we off to?"

"Just quick trip to test the non vortex travel." The Doctor grinned his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Anyone fancy lunch in, say, Italy?"

"Sounds good to me?" Rose cheered grabbing onto the edge of the console. "Hang on Jack!" She giggled as the rotor began to whir.

"To What?!" Jack exclaimed as the the whooshing wheezing began and the Tardis began to shake.

"Anything!" The Doctor let out a manic laugh and began to dance around the controls.

Jack stumbled along the tilting floor to grab onto the console top. After he gained his balance, he let out a whoop.

Rose laughed at the familiar feel of the TARDIS in flight, and she watched her husband looking more like himself than he had since they stood on the beach. "Don't make us a year late this time." She called out over the roar of the engines.

"That was one time!" The Doctor called back as he flipped a final knob. The TARDIS came to a jerking halt throwing Rose into Jack, who was laughing himself silly as he caught her.

The Doctor looked up from the controls with a grin. "Here we are then, Rome, Italy, exactly the same time as we left London." He beamed coming around to kiss Rose on the forehead.

"I don't believe you." Jack shook his head and dashed for the door. Rose giggled into the Doctor's suit coat as she watched their friend step out the door and then back in. "Oh my God." He let out a childish squeal and dashed back out the door again.

"I've missed this." The Doctor sighed into her hair. "You, me, our TARDIS. The universe at our beckon call."

"We just have to remember where we parked her." Rose mimicked his sigh and gave him his favorite tongue touched grin. "Since she isn't a police box anymore."

"Oh!" The Doctor dug in his pockets. "That's why I made this." He pulled out what looked like a keyfob. "Come on! I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the crowded street. Jack was already spinning around slowly taking in the sights.

"What's that do then?" Rose asked, tugging on the Doctor's sleeve.

"Watch and learn, Rose." He grinned and pushed the button. The TARDIS, who was masquerading as a visitor information booth, shimmered for a moment, then changed into a statue of the goddess Venus. "Bit vain, isn't she?" The Doctor barked out a laugh.

"Oh don't even get me started Mr. Takes twenty minutes to ruffle his hair." Rose bumped her arm into him. "Now, Sir Doctor, you promised me lunch."

"That I did." He beamed, taking her arm. "Come on Jack!" He called to the man who was already chatting up a group of touristy looking women.

Lunch was at a small restaurant, and thanks to the TARDIS, Jack and Rose had no problem reading the menu.

They were just finishing a group sized bowl of gelato, when Jack leaned forward and whispered. "Can we take a trip through time now?"

"I don't see why not." The Doctor let his spoon drop into the empty bowl. "Any requests?"

"How about the past?" Rose leaned forward too. "Jack picks the month, you pick the day, I pick the year." She wriggled in excitement in her chair. This day was getting better and better.

"December." Jack blurted out, as the waitress handed them the bill.

The Doctor passed her his card and thought for a moment, until she walked away. "First."

Rose looked around, her eyes landing on a a random building number. "Nineteen eighty-seven."

"That's it then!" The Doctor signed the receipt with a flourish, and they headed back out to the TARDIS. She was still disguised as the statue, and they dashed inside of her. "Hang on!"

This time, the ride wasn't anywhere as near bumpy. The TARDIS had gotten to stretch her legs a bit, and she hummed with a bit of smugness as she trembled to a stop.

They were back in England now, standing in a crowd near the coast. "What's this then?" Rose tried to peak around the crowd, but she was too short.

"This is." The Doctor tilted his head for a moment. "The ground breaking ceremony for the Channel Tunnel." He led them around the edge of the crowd. Sure enough, there were some important looking people holding shovels and taking pictures. "Nothing to fancy."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack snorted. "This is awesome. Somewhere, just south of Jacksonville Florida, my skinny ten year old self is sitting in a classroom."

Rose shivered as a strong gust of chilly sea air brushed over her thin jumper. "We really need to stock the wardrobe." She told the Doctor, snuggling up under his arm.

"Let's get my girls home." The Doctor kissed her head. "She needs some time to rest, and you need to get out of the cold. Don't need you catching pneumonia."

"Let's go Jack." Rose called as they turned back to the large oak tree standing in the middle of the beach. "Because that's not conspicuous." She snorted as she pushed open the door again.

"Not at all." Jack chuckled as he jogged back over to them.

The Doctor set their course back for home, and when the wheezing groan gave a final heave, the door flew open exposing the inside of the attic.

"Uh oh." The Doctor whispered shuffling around the controls to power down the engines.

"What the bloody hell?" Jackie's voice carried ahead of her in ahead of her. "You scared the daylights out of me!" She peeked her head in. "Been knocking downstairs for the last few minutes, then I heard this."

"Maiden Voyage Mrs. Tyler." Jack strutted over to her, fixing her with that knee weakening smile. "We didn't go anywhere except a quick brunch in Rome." He placed a kiss on her cheek and then brushed past her.

"Better not have without telling me first." Jackie shook her finger at the Doctor and Rose snickered. "Don't be disappearing without saying goodbye." She smiled at Rose. "Also, there's s package for you downstairs. It was on the front step when I got here."

Rose took her mother's arm and walked her downstairs. Sure enough, a brown cardboard box waited on the kitchen table. Tony was zooming around the kitchen island with a superhero cape on. "Where's the Doctor?" He skidded to a stop and hugged Rose's waist.

"Right here!" The Doctor bounded down the stairs and scooped the boy into the air. "Super Tony! Hero of the planet!"

"Rose, since you're off today. Do you mind watching Tony for s few hours?" Jackie gave her a pleading look. "I need to go get your father a birthday gift, and you know your brother will blab."

"Alright." Rose kissed her mum on the cheek and shooed her out of the house. "Take your time." Jackie waved and climbed into her car. Once she was safely out of sight, Rose spun to her brother.

The Doctor and the newly turned six year old were wrestling on the floor. "Hey Tony." She chuckled, smiling at the pair. "How'd you like to help the Doctor build a surprise?"

"A surprise?" Tony gasped, scrambling to his feet. "What kind of surprise?"

"Yeah? What kind of surprise?" The Doctor hurried to stand.

"I need this put together." She pointed at the box. "It's a ceiling mobile of the solar system." She had bought it for the nursery, but she needed something to distract her brother from wandering up to the attic.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor began snapping the box. "Race you to the living room!" He exclaimed, and let Tony zoom past him.

Rose watched the mischievous pair disappear from sight, and shook her head. Even though she had had a good night's sleep, she was feeling a bit drained. She followed her boys into the living room and curled up on the couch. She closed her eyes and wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Had total writer's block! Thanks to my ladies for the ideas to get the juices flowing!

"Doctor, please stop fidgeting." Rose rolled her eyes from the exam table.

"I can't help it." He fussed, rearranging the jars of supplies on the counter. "I wish the infirmary was in order. You know I'd prefer to do these myself."

"I know, Love." Rose adjusted her position on the crinkly paper below her. "But Doctor Meagher is great. She delivered Tony, and look how well that went for the Mum and him."

"I know." The Doctor sighed as he began rummaging through drawers. "Just, I've always taken care of you medically. Drives me barmy not being able to do it, and with the baby..." his voice trailed off as he wandered over to her and splayed his fingers over her now showing baby bump.

Rose grinned and lifted her shirt up so he could rub the tight skin. The bump was small, but hard to hide in jeans. Luckily, they were having a pleasant spring, so she had been able to wear flowy dresses to hide it when they went to her parents. At work, she had started wearing long cardigans to hide it. Something fluttered under her skin, like a humming bird in flight. "Did you feel that?" She gasped.

"Did the baby move?" The Doctor gasped, adjusting his hand. "I can't feel anything."

"Just a bit." Rose giggled, and the fluttering happened again right below his fingers. "It must be too small for you to feel."

Before the Doctor could respond, there was a knock and the Doctor Meagher came in. She was holding an ultrasound device a bit larger than the one she normally used. In this universe, the technological advancements of Torchwood had boosted the medical equipment industry a few decades ahead of their original universe. "So." The young and cheerful doctor smiled. "Ready to find out what the little one is?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor and Rose chorused. The Doctor slid his hand down to hold Rose's, as the medical doctor spread a thin clear film of jelly over Rose's abdomen. The screen on the opposite wall flickered to life, showing the tiny little bundle stretching and moving.

Rose heard the Doctor gasp and tighten his grip on her fingers. Wonder lit up his face as he stared at the screen, and Rose kicked herself mentally for ever doubting how in love he'd be with their unplanned surprise.

"Bit wiggly today." The woman chuckled. "But I think we might be able to see." The screen zoomed in on tiny little toes, that were curling and relaxing. "That looks perfect." She adjusted the wand, and the baby's torso came into clear black and white focus. Tiny little fingers were tucked into a pair of delicate little lips. "Growth is absolutely on track."

"Of course it is." The Doctor raised Rose's hand to kiss it softly. Rose was too busy fighting back joyful tears at his starstruck voice to speak.

"Now, I think if I just get the right spot." Doctor Meagher adjusted the device once more and let out a triumphant smile. "Here we are." The screen froze on a single frame as she tapped a button.

"A girl." The Doctor let out a choked sob. "A beautiful little princess, just like her Mummy."

Rose squeezed his hand and stared up at the screen. A little girl? They was going to have a little girl. "Oh she's so perfect." She finally managed to gasp, as Doctor Meagher printed off a sheet of clear ultrasound copies.

"And she is one hundred percent healthy." The woman beamed and wiped Rose's belly clean. "Don't forget to schedule your appointment at the front desk with the scheduling nurse. You have to do your fasting sugar test next week." She bid them farewell, and they made their way out of the office.

They were heading to grab an early dinner, when Rose's phone went off. She looked down and saw the number for Torchwood control on the screen. "Tyler." She said, coming to a stop on the sidewalk just near the Doctor's car. The Doctor stopped just ahead of her and backed up to stand next to her.

"We've been to reach the Doctor, but he isn't answering his mobile. He with you?" Gregory Leon, the head of the research and development department was on the line.

"Yeah, here he is." Rose handed the phone over and the Doctor pressed it to his ear.

"Really?!" The Doctor's eyes went wide with disbelief. "And the development team, are they alright?" He shook his head. "Okay, yeah. I'm on my way back." He turned off the phone and handed it back to her.

"What's going on?" Rose queried as he dug for his keys in his coat.

"You know that transport station the other lab was working on?" He asked.

Rose remembered of course. She had made many a Star Trek jokes that nobody but the Doctor understood. "Something go wrong?"

"Yeah, well it glitched. We have three researchers scattered somewhere in between here and the Cardiff Torchwood right now." The Doctor retrieved his keys and kissed her on the forehead. "I told them it wasn't ready for human testing yet, but they never listen. You okay walking home?"

"I'm fine! You go on. Save your people." She kissed him on the cheek before he dashed around the car and sped off.

The walk home wasn't far, maybe about twenty minutes. Even though sunset was in full swing, Rose was comfortable taking the route. She'd done it so many times when she couldn't sleep. She wandered down the sidewalk, her mind running all possible scenarios oh how the Doctor was going to solve this crisis. He could, she knew that. He was great at working teleports and repairing them. If they had put him in charge of the tests, like he had requested, this probably wouldn't have happened. Maybe now they'd see the errors in their judgement and pass the reins over to him.

Rose watched the crowds dwindling around her as she drew closer to the outskirts of their neighborhood. The sun had all but set, and the street lamps were on. They cast the trees and signs into shadows, and Rose shivered a bit as the story he had told her of the Library crept into her head. She wondered, for a moment, if they existed here too.

As Rose passed a small alley to her left, Bad Wolf began stirring in her mind. Just out of the left corner of her eye, She saw a shadow move. Rose's right hand went instinctively to her hip, to grab her gun, but then she realized she had left it in the car before the appointment. She kept her ears open and her eyes watchful as she tried to keep her pace determined but not alarmed.

Footsteps picked up behind her, and they weren't the kind that bespoke someone out for an evening stroll. When she sped up, so did they, and when she slowed her pace, they did as well. The person coughed, and another cough replied from a bus stop across the street. A man in a hoodie pushed away from the glass and began crossing the street ahead of her. Bad Wolf was growling now, low and deadly in the back of Rose's mind. The one ahead of her was cutting off her path. Rose knew exactly what was going on. They were trying to herd her.

Rose cracked her knuckles in her hand, looking around until she saw was she was looking for. There was another alley ahead on her right, and half way down it turned into a walk way that led across the street head. Directly across that road was the paved jogging trail that ran behind the row of houses to hers. She made sure her movements wouldn't give away her plan, and took a sharp turn into the alley.   
Once she was in the dark, she sped up her pace and took the shortcut through between to buildings.

Footsteps echoed behind her, and she dashed across the empty road. Her belly, which had seemed so small before, now bounced heavily, straining the tendons and ligaments in her hips and pelvis. She tried to pick up the pace, but her body screamed in protest.

Bad Wolf was howling now, the dim night glowing golden in the corner of her vision. Rose felt the entity reaching out, until an anxious hum trickled into her mind. The TARDIS was checking on her. Rose still had about ten yards to pass before her back gate would be in view. The foot steps were catching up to her now, almost in tandem with her movements. She threw a mental image of Jack at the TARDIS in her mind, and tried to tell her she needed him now. The hum turned into a clamber of panic then yanked out of her mind.

It was in that same instance that Bad Wolf let out a snarl of rage, and Rose ducked before she even heard the swoosh of an arm. She went down on her hands and kicked her right leg back and up with a solid kick. Her thin flats connected with the squishy sinking feeling of a stomach, and one of the pursuers let out a gasp. Rose spun on her right foot, as her left leg came down, and surged up with her right fist in a solid punch. It collided with the other man's jaw with a crack that sent burning pain up her arm.

"Stupid bitch." The one she had kicked righted himself and Rose's eyes tracked his hand as a silver blade snapped open in his hand. "Just give us your money and ring, and we won't cut that pretty little face of yours."

Gold and scarlet filled Roses eyes as Bad Wolf alerted her to the punched man trying to circle behind her. She lashed out with another solid kick, her belly protesting with a shock of pain. It threw off her enhanced senses just long enough for her to feel a solid hit land on the side of her head.

Rose went down hard on her back, golden dust swirling in her vision. Bad Wolf howled and it echoed from Rose's throat like a feral cry. She surged to her feet, her heart pounding, and she vaguely registered something hot and sticky dripping down her ear. She snapped her eyes between the men when another voice pierced the night.

"She's pregnant you bastards!" Jack was pounding down the sidewalk at a full sprint. "Leave her alone!" The men tried to scramble away, but Jack tackled one from behind. The man's head cracked into the sidewalk with a sickening crunch, and Rose watched his eyes roll back in his head. The other one was still running, but before he could make it out to the street, sirens lit up the exit. The man crashed right into the side of the police car.

"Rose!" Jack jumped up, and when he reached for her, Rose snatched his fist reflexively and twisted. Bad Wolf was still on full alert, and Rose was struggling to keep her at bay. "Rose! It's me!" Jack gasped, wrenching his hand away.

Rose felt Bad Wolf snap back into the recesses of her mind at his words, and she gasped. "Jack. I'm sorry!" Then pain shot through her head. "Oh no." She could feel the throbbing ache just above her ear, and the world tilted.

"I gotcha." Jack grunted as he caught her in his arms. His face was fuzzy in the dim lights of the sirens, and Rose could hear boots thudding up the path. Her eyes felt unusually heavy, and her abdomen was burning like it had been filled with electrified water.

"I think I hurt the baby." Rose whimpered, her hands dropping down to her stomach as Jack lowered her slowly down to the ground. Her blood was roaring in her ears and her vision grew dim. "I think I have a concussion." As if on cue, her stomach gave a jerk and Rose emptied what was left of her lunch all over Jack's shirt. She tried to mumble an apology, but she couldn't speak around the nausea.

"Ma'am.." A soothing bass voice drew her attention up to a calm looking face. "We're going to take you to the hospital. You've got a nasty gash on your head."

"No hospital." Rose pleaded. Some part of her brain registered what could go wrong if a regular medical team ran brain scans on her. She patted Jack weakly. "Need Doctor Anaias." She murmured, feeling sick rising again. She barely managed to turn her head this time.

"She goes to Torchwood." Jack confirmed. "She's an employee. They'll treat her."

"But, we can't." The voices were growing farther away as her eyes slid shut.

"Torchwood or you'll be answering to Pete Tyler." Jack growled, and Rose didn't hear the response before the world went away.

  
Rose's head felt like an army of hornets were jack hammering into her skull. Voices were muffling into her ears as she slowly swam her way up to consciousness.

"No swelling, Doctor, just a nasty concussion, sprained wrist, and a fractured skull." Doctor Anaias' voice held that lilting Irish tone as he spoke from near her feet. "I ran all the scans. The blow didn't affect any of her other brain patterns." Rose knew that was his description of Bad Wolf.

"What about the baby?" The Doctor whispered, no he was talking normally. "Is she okay?"

"The baby is fine." Doctor Anaias assured him. "Rose pulled some ligaments, and she may of strained some of her pelvic muscles, but the baby is just fine."

"What baby?!" Rose's headache pierced her skull as her mum's voice echoed from somewhere to her right. She cracked her eyes open to see her mum and Pete in a doorway. "She's pregnant?!"

"Well this isn't how we planned on telling you." The Doctor gave an exasperated groan.

Rose saw the look on her mum's face through her barely opened eyelids and knew what was coming.

Jackie crossed the room and slapped the Doctor across his cheek. "You let her walk home in the dark pregnant?!" The crack of palm on face made even Dr. Anaias jump back in shock.

"She said she was fine!" The Doctor yelped, cupping his cheek with a hand. "How was I supposed to know."

"Stop fighting." Rose managed to croak out of her raw throat.

"Rose!" The Doctor was by her side in an instant. He cupped her face and gave her s tender kiss. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'll be okay." Rose sighed. "Can I have some water?"

Jackie grabbed the styrofoam cup off a side table and held the straw to Rose's lips. "How're you feeling?"

"Like my head has a brass band playing in it." Rose grimaced, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her abdomen twinged in pain, and she cupped it in her palm.

Jackie's eyes followed her movement and came to rest on the curve in the sheets. "Oh, Rose. Look at you!" She gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Was going to next week on your birthday." Rose gave a huff and then managed to smile. "Surprise." She offered weakly.

"It's a girl." The Doctor, his cheek still blazing red, beamed as Pete slapped him on the shoulder then pulled him into a firm hug.

"A wee little girl?" Jackie gave a tearful laugh as she kissed Rose on the cheek. When she saw her daughter wince in pain, she wiped her eyes and apologize. "Sorry, sorry."

"Rose needs to rest." Dr. Anais finally spoke up. "I want her to stay overnight for routine observation, then I'm ordering her off work for the rest of her pregnancy."

"I'll pass it along to the Board." Pete cleared his throat, and Rose saw a happy tear in his eye. "Let's go Jackie, before Jack teaches Tony more than a six year old should know."

Jackie gave Rose one final kiss, then wrapped the Doctor in a tight hug and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "I'm gonna be a grandmum!" She laughed and followed Pete out of the room.

"Okay, Rose. Time to rest." Doctor Anaias grinned.

"Can the Doctor stay?" Rose pleaded. "I really need to shower, and he can help."

"Of course. I'll send the nurse in in a bit to check your vitals." He smiled and left the couple alone.

"Are you really okay?" The Doctor sunk down onto the mattress beside her. "Jack told me what happened. Brilliant move having the TARDIS alert him. He was in the shower, and said the ship about screamed his mind out of his skull."

Rose chuckled at that. She could just picture Jack stumbling out of the bathroom and scrambling to put on his clothes. "He pissed off the ambulance driver." She coughed and took another sip of water.

"So I heard." The Doctor cupped her face gently. "You sure you're up for a shower?" He whispered, his coffee brown eyes wide with concerned.

"I feel disgusting." Rose nodded, and her head throbbed. "Just my head hurts."

"Let me help with that." The Doctor moved his fingers up to her temple.

Rose breathed out a sigh of consent, and unlocked the shields of her mind. She felt his presence brush against her own, like an afternoon rainstorm on a hot day. She could feel all of him like this: worry, love, adoration, more worry, and a determined seeking underlying it all. She felt him soothe his way along her mind to a point just above her left ear, and he gave a delicate press. Like someone flicked off a switch, the pain subsided. Then he gave the spot a mental kiss before he pulled back.

"Thank you." She breathed, her vision finally coming into sharp focus. "Help me stand up."

"Let me carry you." He murmured, planting a soft kiss to her lips. Then he stood and scooped her up off the bed. The Doctor carried her to the shower room, and helped her undo the medical gown she had been put in. He stripped out of his own clothes and turned on the water.

Rose stepped into the stream of warm water with a sigh of relief, and the Doctor followed. "Lean forward against the wall." He said gently, and Rose complied. With gentle hands he began lathering up her body, washing away the sweat and crud she felt. When her back was clean, he turned her softly and began washing the front.

Rose closed her eyes, relaxing into his hands as he touched her. His hands paused over her belly, and he rubbed soothing circles on the taut skin. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her in amazement. "What?" She breathed softly. "Am I getting fat?"

"No." The Doctor brought his eyes up to hers. "I think you look radiant." He smiled before lowering his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

Rose raised her hands up to his face, her fingers seeking the right spot, and she brushed her fingers along his temples. The Doctor sighed into her lips and opened his mind to her. She had never initiated the contact before, and it took her a few stumbles to find the connection. It was too weak on her end to really connect, so the Doctor stroked her temples and helped her in.

It was so different this way, her mind being the dominant party. Ros concentrated hard, finding the well traveled paths between their thoughts, and finally surged into his mind. She didn't have anything major to project to him. She just wanted him to feel how grateful she was to have him, how much she loved him, and how much joy she felt at carrying his daughter.

The Doctor's thoughts resounded back with thoughts likening her to a goddess, his anchor in the universe, and how deeply he had loved her since nearly the day they met. They emotions he felt at the thought of having a child with her were astounding. Rose couldn't formulate a coherent meaning to them.

A shock came in the form of a fragile third mind linking into their combined consciousnesses. It flickered between the both of them for just a moment, then trickled away. Rose and the Doctor broke apart mentally and physically, their hands coming to rest on Rose's stomach. "Did you feel that?" The Doctor gasped kneeling onto the shower floor.

"Yes!" Rose squeaked, watching as he peeled her hand away and placed his palms on either side of her stomach.

His eyes shut in concentration, then snapped open to gaze up at Rose in unadulterated joy. "It's her." He laughed, kissing her belly. "It's our little princess." The Doctor surged to his feet and kissed Rose so furiously that her breath abandoned her.

Their daughter already loved them both.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Being off work had Rose restless after a few weeks. She wanted nothing more than to do something besides have tea with her mum or go wander about the city. Especially since she had really begun to show. If she and the Doctor thought their wedding had blown apart the tabloids as being "rushed" or "overly extravagant", it was nothing compared to the hullabaloo her pregnancy had brought about.

Normally, the press didn't bother her. She had gotten used to it over the last few years, being Pete's daughter and all, but the newest scandal had her irritable. Some paparazzi asshole had snagged a picture of her and Jack arm in arm outside of a tiny cafe. It wouldn't have been a big deal, but in this particular photo, he had been kissing the top of her head. She knew it was a friendly kiss, and so did the Doctor. The tabloids, magazines, and gossip channels were having a field day.

All Rose had wanted to do was go out and grab some things for the nursery and a decaf caramel frappuchino. The day had been going so well, but a reporter blocked her way out of the cute little boutique.

"Mrs. Tyler!" The man grinned as his camera man's bulb flashed. "So it's a girl is it?"

"Get out of my way!" Rose groaned in exasperation. "Seriously, get lost!"

"We just want to know what you have to say about the rumors going around!" The man shoved a tiny microphone plugged into his phone in her face.

"It's really none of anyone's business." She huffed, trying to push past.

"So you are having an affair?" The man smirked, following her out to the sidewalk.

Before she had time to answer, a resounding wheeze echoed from a few feet away, and she caught a red telephone booth appear in the corner of her eye. The door cracked open, and Rose grinned.

"I have this to say." She chuckled under her breath, then tossed her drink in their faces. Both men let out exclamations and backed away from her, their eyes closed.

Rose dashed the short distance and shut the door with a laugh. "Perfect timing!" She called out, dropping the bags on the floor. "But shouldn't you be at work?"

"Playing hooky." The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at her from his position at the console.

"You bad bad boy." Rose flashed him a tongue touched smile and threw her arms around his neck. It was getting harder to hug him with the ever growing baby in between them. "Where are we going?"

"I thought." The Doctor smiled, brushing hair from her eyes. "That you could use a trip. Remember Atropicus?"

Rose nodded. It had been one of her favorite leisure planets back during their old travels. "Is there one here?" She felt giddiness building up inside of her, and in response to the surge of emotion, the baby began her afternoon aerobics.

"Yep!" He laughed, releasing her to dance around the controls, setting their coordinates. "And it's a pleasure planet here as well."

"What are we waiting for?" Rose took her spot at the console.

The Doctor gave a whoop and slammed his hand down on the console. The TARDIS jerked and soon they were in flight. Their TARDIS wasn't as rough as her mother, due to having updated stabilizers and engines, but she still shook hard around them before the gong of the cloister bell indicated they had arrived.

They grabbed hands and hurried out the door. Instead of finding themselves in a spa, they were on a street. Soldiers were marching away from them, and women and children were dashing into the buildings.

"This isn't right." The Doctor murmured softly. "I double and triple checked." He wheeled around, dragging her into the TARDIS. His fingers flew across the controls and the screen blazed with information. "That's right. She says we're here. All of the information I gathered from various computers Torchwood has collected says this should be a pleasure planet, so what's going on."

"Doctor." Bad Wolf was stirring in Rose's brain. Her figurative hackles were raised, and she was growling at them to run. "I think we should leave."

"I'm trying!" The Doctor shouted, his fingers flying across the controls. "Somethings interfering with the TARDIS."

"That's not possible!" Rose shouted over the now banging cloister bells. The normal cream colored lights on the walls blazed mauve.

"Someone is tearing down her shields." Panic coated the Doctor's voice as he grabbed Rose's hands. "Run! Hide somewhere." Rose tried to protest, but he screamed in her face, spittle spraying her cheek. "Now!"

Rose yanked away from him and hurried as fast as she could down the hallway off the control room. "Hide me." She pleaded with the TARDIS. The hallway ended in an abrupt corner and Rose took the turn. Their TARDIS hadn't had time to create many rooms yet, last count was somewhere around eighty. So there wasn't much to hide in. A door she had never seen was ahead, and Rose yanked it open and dashed inside.

In the dim light and panic, Bad Wolf flared her enhanced perception up. She was in an armory of some sort. That was odd. The Doctor never kept weapons handy, but Rose and Jack did. That must mean the TARDIS had developed this room for them. She passed by a metal crate marked as ammunition and another as plasma gun cores. A hulking cage took up the back of the room, and racks of various guns and swords were lined inside. She stepped into the cage, grabbed the nearest weapon, a Sontaran blaster pistol, and pressed herself into the darkest shadow.

"Show me." She gasped to the TARDIS, when a loud crash echoed from far away. An image flitted into her mind. The Doctor standing stoically, hands in his pockets, his face the portrait of his former Time Lord arrogance. The door to the TARDIS was pulled open, and a group of soldiers swarmed inside, guns aimed at him.

From behind the soldiers came a tall woman, thin as a pine sapling, but almost as tall as the Doctor himself. She wore no armor, baring the silver plates on her shoulder that wrapped around her chest, and a helmet that rose up in a black imitation of an angel's halo. Under that was a floor length red gown and. "Seize him." She ordered and Rose watched as three soldiers tackled the Doctor to the ground.

The TARDIS squealed angrily in her head as well as in her ears at the attack on her Doctor. The image faded and left Rose in the dark. She panted heavily, her heart racing as she tightened her grip on the gun. Bad Wolf was prowling around the recesses of her mind, flaring gold and scarlet dust in the edges of her vision.

Rose counted down five minutes, before creeping out from behind the shelf and making her way to the door. The TARDIS had moved her down the familiar hallway leading to their bedroom, and Rose realized what that meant. The soldiers or the woman were still on board. Each door she tried was locked, as she edged her way through the hall.

Suddenly, the TARDIS sounded another alarm at the same time Bad Wolf howled. Rose turned and saw two soldiers approaching her. She didn't even think and fired. One blue bolt struck the one on the right. The other one raised his own gun to fire, but a slender hand pushed his gun away.

"She's pregnant!" The woman stepped forward. "We don't kill unborn." Rose gasped as she recognized the lyrical words of Gallifreyan. The soldier's finger slid off the trigger but he didn't lower it.

"Where is my husband?" Rose demanded, her clumsy human tongue barely getting out the words in her fear.

The soldier and the woman were both visibly shocked. "You speak our tongue?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "A human who knows our language? This is a surprise. Your husband didn't even acknowledge us when we took him into custody." Rose didn't comprehend all of the words, but she was able to piece them together.

"Why did you attack us?" Rose shifted her grip on the gun. "We didn't do anything." Bad Wolf was making her voice stronger, letting the words come out in confidence.

"You stole Time Lord technology." The woman sneered. "That is crime enough. Add in the fact that we are at war, it is an offense punishable by death."

"We grew this TARDIS." Rose snapped back. "Just ask her!" At her exclamation, the baby gave a solid roll under her skin.

"We can't. She's locked herself in her Matrix." The woman shook her head. "Lower your weapon, and we can discuss this."

"The war is over!" Rose gave an exasperated sigh. Tears of rage began filling her eyes. "The Time War ended ages ago! I should know!" Despite her training, the thought of the Doctor dead made her hands shake.

"What is your name, child?" The woman asked. "We will not harm you. It is against our law to harm a child in the womb."

"You can't harm my husband either." Rose growled.

"He will not come to harm." The woman conceded, nodding her head once and raising a hand.

"Swear it." Rose hissed. "Swear it on the Seal of Rassilon." She clenched her teeth and stared the woman down. "Swear it on the Eye of Harmony, on the power of the Untempered Schism."

The woman's eyes went even wider in shock. "I swear it, on the Seal of Rassilon." She said in earnest, closing her fist over her left heart and then her right.

Rose watched them, and the soldier lowered his gun, then tucked it into the holster of his armor. Once his hands were free, she lowered her own, tucking it into the waist band on her maternity pants. "What is your title?" Rose queried, careful to use the Gallifreyan term for chosen name and not true name.

"I am called Themis." The woman responded. "And who are you, young human?"

"My name is Rose Tyler-Noble." She replied firmly, staring the woman down. With a haughty smile she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I am married into the House of Lungbarrow.

Themis looked like someone had punched her in the gut, and the soldier snapped his head around to gape at Themis. "There is only one Time Lord from the House of Lungbarrow who would ever marry a human." The Time Lady shook her

"Good, then you know exactly who you're dealing with, Lady Themis." Rose took a determined step forward. "And by my rights as a Gallifreyan by handfasting, I demand you take me to my husband." She tilted her chin up, trying to take on the regal air she had learned from watching the the Royal family at ceremonies as a child.

Themis tapped a spot on her armor, and spoke sharply. "Unshackle the prisoner. I'm bringing his wife with me." Then she gestured to Rose. "Follow me, Lady Rose." She turned to the soldier. "Bring him with you."

Bad Wolf simmered down a bit, but stayed vigilant. The TARDIS finally began her gentle but anxious hum. Rose reached out with her mind to soothe her. The ship dimmed her lights in response. "The TARDIS will let us out now." Rose informed them.

Themis was walking just ahead of her, a look of incredulity on her face. Their next turn turn led them into the console room and out into the street.

Rose looked over her shoulder at the ship. She was disguised as a sparkling fountain, with a pair of armed female warriors at the top. Water spewed from their spear and sword. She couldn't help but smirk at the not so veiled threat the TARDIS was giving to the soldiers on the street.

Themis led them down the empty sidewalk to a sprawling hotel that had guards in red armor in front. They opened the doors, letting the women through.

Rose could hear a loud scuffle coming from a closed, possible conference, room ahead. There was a crash followed by a the sound of the Doctor shouting in Gallifreyan. "Let me out, or I swear I will rain hell down on all of you."

Themis shook her head and chuckled. "He was ever the dramatist." Rose was surprised at the smile. It made the woman's previously cold and haughty features warm and lovely.

There was another crash, just as Rose reached for the doors. That was followed by a yelp from some other voice. "If you hurt my wife, I swear I will throw you into a blackhole." The Doctor sounded deadly serious with that threat, and Rose didn't doubt for a second that even as a human he could unleash fury.

She yanked open the door and stepped into the room. "Stop it!" Rose ordered shoving past the three guards blocking the inside frame.

The Doctor was standing in the middle of the room. His face was red, hair a mess, and he was panting heavily. He had a soldier by the throat, and three more lay in unconscious heaps around the room. There was a look on his face that Rose had not seen in some time. She would know that look, whether it be in blue eyes on brown. The Doctor was not present at that moment. The Oncoming Storm had been unleashed.

"Doctor!" Rose called again, causing every standing soldier to nearly drop their guns. She felt Themis step behind her. "Put him down, now!"

The Doctor lowered the man and spun to face Rose. "Rose." He breathed, rushing towards her. He grasped her shoulders, then began checking her over. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Is the baby okay?" He had reverted to English in his relief.

"I'm fine." Rose replied taking his hands in hers. "Really. I'm fine. Themis wouldn't let the soldiers hurt me, or the baby."

The Doctor snapped his eyes to look up over Rose's head. "Let us go." He growled, pulling Rose under his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Themis sighed and clapped her hands. In an instant, more soldiers surged into the room. "The last orders we received were to take the Time Lord known as the Doctor into custody, and to confiscate his TARDIS."

Deep in the back of Rose's mind, Bad Wolf let out a howl.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Time War is over!" Rose exclaimed, clinging to the Doctor to keep him from launching himself at the woman. "We should know! We ended it!"

"A human and a Time Lord turned human stopped the Daleks?" Themis gave a bark of laughter. "I don't think so."

"When's the last time you heard anything from the High Council?" The Doctor growled. "Huh? Think about it Themis." He trembled under Rose's hands, his rage barely contained. "How long has it been since you came to this universe? Nearly three years, am I right?"

"Yes." Themis sneered coldly. "Of course you would know, cousin. You're the one who led the assault on Gallifrey. We saw your TARDISes flying into the atmosphere."

"For a superior species, you really are daft." Rose shook her head and stepped between the Doctor and the woman. "Did our TARDIS look anything like the TARDIS the doctor usually pilots?"

"So he fixed the chameleon circuit." She laughed coldly. "Needed to hide from what he did. He disgraced our house! He is a traitor!" Themis snapped her fingers and a group of soldiers stepped forward. "Bind him again, and his wife. Do not harm either of them. Get them ready for transport to the ship." With another finger she pointed at another group. "Get a transmat ready and retrieve the TARDIS." Then she paused, as if an after thought, and snatched the gun out of Rose's waistband.

"Where are you taking us?" Rose demanded.

"To the Lower Council." The Doctor growled. Rose could see he wanted to fight, but was heavily outnumbered. Three soldiers held him still while another snapped a pair of silver bands around his wrists. "Themis is the head judge."

"Please, ma'am." A soldier stepped up behind her. "Place your arms by your side and face me." His voice was low in her ear, and he sounded conflicted himself.

Rose turned and her eyes lit up with recognition. "You." She hissed, an old pain igniting on her shoulder blade. "Remember me?" It had been years since her eyes had seen those piercing teal ones.

"You know him?" The Doctor and Themis both asked.

"He's the one who arrested me on that jump, Doctor." Rose sneered. "He's the one who delivered me to the detention team." She tried to force as much loathing into her voice as possible.

The soldier swallowed deeply, and fastened the bracelets around her wrists. Rose felt his fingers press something small and solid into her palm. She balled her hands into fists and spat on his shoes.

"Move." Themis ordered, and Rose brushed her fists against the Doctor's hand. They walked a few steps before he took her hand. "No touching." The woman snapped, and Rose let her hand fall away empty.

They exited the room out to a garden, where a ship with a lowered ramp was hovering. It looked similar to the one the Valdís had flown, and they walked inside. As soon as the ramp slid up, two beams of light surrounded them. "Don't touch it." The Doctor warned.

Rose nodded slowly. It was taking all of her control to keep Bad Wolf from launching a telepathic assault on every living creature. Not to mention the baby was having a fit at Mummy being on her feet so long. She wouldn't stop rolling, and she kept reaching out to brush Rose's mind.

The launch, flight, and landing in the large ship over the planet was smooth. Nothing like the jerks and rolls she had come to know regarding Time Lord travel. They were released from their light cages and marched down the metal hallway to a large room.

A massive stone table, etched with Gallifreyan writing sat in the center. Four of the thirteen seats were filled. Rose tilted her head reading the words: law, order, justice, integrity, and balance.

"I, Themis of the House Lungbarrow, do bring before the Lower Council, the man known as The Doctor." She crossed the room to settle into the chair at the head of it. "I also bring before the Council, his wife, Rose Tyler-Noble handfasted by law into the House of Lungbarrow."

The other council members burst into shouts. One, a male with a curtain of silver hair and eyes as green as dewy moss slammed his fist on the table. "Silence!" He ordered in Gallifreyan, and the power of his bass drum voice thundered around them. Even the baby, writhing fitfully in Rose's belly grew still. Rose grabbed the Doctor's pinky in her hand. She looked up at him, truly terrified for the first time since the beach. He shook his head at her, the slightest of motions.

"You say this man is the Doctor." The green eyed man stood, and walked around them. "He looks human." He took a deep breath. "Smells human." He paused, his finger brushing the Doctor's face for the briefest moment. "But feels Time Lord."

"Don't you touch him." Bad Wolf spoke before Rose could stop her. The voice came out guttural and raw.

The man raised an eyebrow and moved to stand in front of Rose. "Funny, Doctor, didn't figure you for the marrying sort after Patience." He tilted his head to the side, and his eyes glowed in a somewhat familiar way. "I can see why though." He gave a sultry smile to Rose. "She burns like the sun." He paused for a moment. "No, she did burn. My, my, my what a delightful enigma." His fingers reached out, like a lover reaching for a caress.

"Leave her be, Taranis." The Doctor growled low. "She's already been mentally assaulted by your sister. I don't need you screwing with her head too."

Rose's eyes went wide as she made the connection. She could see it, the same eyes, the same proud cheek bones, even the same hair. All that was missing was, there, around his neck on a chain was a glowing green square. "You're the Valdís' brother?" She gasped in shock.

Taranis' hand fell to his side. Surprise flittered into his eyes for a moment, then washed away with that same cool stare. "What are the charges?" He called over his shoulder.

"Attacking Gallifrey." Themis stated. "Stealing the Moment, and as usual, interfering in the lives of humans." Rose couldn't take her eyes off the towering man over here. Even his cold mask of indifference could rival the Doctor's.

"I did not attack Gallifrey." The Doctor said flatly. "I saved it. All of me, all of my forms, we saved it. Sent it here." His fingers began working their way up Rose's palm to her wrist. "As for the other two charges, well those I can't deny." Every eye in the room fell on Rose's swollen abdomen.

"Liar." An older woman seated next to Taranis' empty chair snapped. "We saw it. All of us. We were ordered to find you. Then suddenly, just as we breached the gravitational orbit, were summoned back."

Rose was sick of all the blabbering, and Bad Wolf was growing more wild by the minute. "Then you barely reached the atmosphere when a white light grabbed hold of you and slung you here." Her voice came out in a condescending sneer.

"Keep quiet human." Another, almost teenaged looking male barked out. "You have no business speaking."

Rose gave a throaty laugh as she felt the cuff on her wrist loosen. She curled her fingers to keep it from clattering to the floor. "I am the wife of the Doctor. I am, by law, allowed the same rights and status of anyone of his loom. Don't play games with me, Time Lord, because I know exactly how this works." She felt the Doctor fix his eyes on her. She couldn't help herself, this was all Bad Wolf. All of it, every thought she had was gilded in golden rage and ruby indignation.

Taranis gave a bellowing laugh. "Well, Lord Cosmas, she is correct on that." He still wasn't looking away from Rose. "You, Lady Rose, are quite a surprise. I really see why he picked you. Fierce, dominant, unwavering."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Rose cut him off. "This is a war tribunal, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I have evidence to present in defense of my husband's innocence."

Themis surged to her feet. "The only evidence we have would be on Gallifrey and it is gone."

"No it's not." Rose shook her head. "It's simply hidden somewhere in this universe. We don't know where." She jerked her head at Themis. "You're the prosecutor?" She snapped her eyes to the older woman and the young looking man. "You're the judges." Her eyes flickered up to Taranis. "That makes you the jury, am I right?"

"Rose, stop." The Doctor warned, taking her hand. She felt the warm plastic of the TARDIS' keyfob against her fingers. He was planning on summoning her. Her thoughts amplified by the Wolf were able to pick that up as clear as day.

"No!" Rose let her eyes lock onto his, and as he met them, he looked stunned. "I spent years dealing with you punishing yourself for a crime you did not commit. I will not let a group of pompous, egotistical, self righteous idiots kill you for that same crime."

"Rose." The Doctor gulped. "You need to calm down."

"No, Doctor. I will not calm down. For once, it's time someone stood up for your life." She turned her head to Taranis again. "Lord Taranis, I would like to present the evidence." With a flick of her wrist she let the cuff fall to the floor and extended her hand up. "Merge your thoughts with mine." She reverted to the Gallifreyan tongue, and those mossy eyes lit up with fire.

"If you think you can handle it, human." The Time Lord snickered. "I wouldn't want to fry your delicate brain." His fingers raised up again to Rose's cheek.

Rose mimicked his movements, hovering over his cheek. She vaguely heard the Doctor screaming her name. "I'd be more concerned about yours, Time Lord." She growled and pressed her fingers to his temple.

She surged into his thoughts without effort. Bad Wolf raged golden in her mind as she ripped his shields down without effort. Rose crashed into his thought pathways like a storm surge over the beach. Their consciousnesses met with a rabid howl and a peal of thunder. Without shields to distract them, they battled for dominance of who would speak first. Bad Wolf latched onto his thoughts and held them firmly.

 _I will not be silenced_. Rose sneered into his mind. _Did you really think the Oncoming Storm would not have one who could silence his rage_?

 _I underestimated you_. Taranis admitted. _What are you? His thoughts were awash with a respective awe._

 _I am the Bad Wolf_. She scoffed haughtily into his mind. It was so easy to let the golden power to take charge, to not restrain her from flaunting her power. _Now, I will show you my evidence._

The memories flooded from her mind, like a levee breached in the wake of a hurricane. A shop basement, a hand in the dark, run. The earth shattered and a tiny hand found a strong one. There's me. A Dalek locked in a bunker. The Doctor raging at it, herself unknowingly giving the Dalek human feelings. Words, everywhere, the same two words haunting them at every turn. The Doctor screaming in his sleep. Rose was holding his head in her lap as told her about the war. A massive satellite, the TARDIS doors closing behind the Doctor. A tow truck unleashing a golden light. Rose raised a hand and obliterated the false god. The Time war ends.

The Doctor regenerated. A black hole hovered above them. Ghosts turning into Cybermen. Daleks descending to the earth. The void gaping at her feet. She launched herself into the void, and her fingers clutched to the TARDIS. A soldier tying her to a chair, a flaming pain in her shoulder. Planets in the sky. The Doctor regenerating, but not changing. Davros faced down twin Doctors. A windswept beach as Rose felt a human heart beneath her fingers. A chunk of TARDIS coral being tossed from one Doctor to another.

A ship laid wrecked in the American mountains. A tesseract plugged into a mainframe gave the truth of what occurred. The Doctors offering a solution. The War Council ordering them to do it. Gallifrey was yanked to safety. The Valdís' final request.

 _Do you see_? Rose demanded him, as the memories came to a halt. _He is innocent._

Taranis severed their connection, and Rose let out a gasp as they stumbled apart. Every guard in the room was gone, and it took Rose a minute to figure out why. They were all holding a furious Doctor against the wall.

"Let him go." Taranis said. When they didn't move, he bellowed in that commanding thunder. "Let him go!" He leaned against the table, clutching his head between his hands.

The guards released the Doctor and he rushed forward to steady Rose. "Rose, love, are you all right?" He gasped, his now freed hands cupping her face.

"I'm fine." Rose assured him, with a soft kiss to his palm. "I think I might have hurt him though."

Taranis was bending over the stone table, his shoulders heaving. He reached one shaky hand to the middle of the table, and the other members touched it. They all seized as if in shock for a few moments, then broke apart. Everyone stared at them in in silence, except Themis. She was fuming.

The younger Time Lord stood. "The Lower Council finds the Doctor not guilty of all charges."

Rose felt Bad Wolf finally settle in her mind, and without her strength, Rose's knees grew weak. The Doctor clutched her close, kissing her forehead. "Don't even think about following us." He shot at anyone listening. Then the room was filled with a wheezing groaning noise. The console room materialized around them. He reached over to tap a few controls, and they were in flight.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Their first few days home after the trial were spent on edge. The Doctor and Rose had alerted Torchwood of the possibility of other rogue Gallifreyan ships possibly finding them. It had caused quite an uproar, because the pair vehemently refused to explain how they knew and how they had ended up there. Eventually the board conceded that there would be no further inquiries as long as Rose and the Doctor did not bring down any aggressions onto Earth.

Twice the TARDIS picked up interspace calls from the Lower Council. The information gathered showed that they had no yet located the Earth, but that they wanted the Doctor to help them find Gallifrey. The Doctor refused to answer, and Rose knew he never would. Earth was his home now.

Two weeks after they returned, Rose came in from lunch with her mum to smell fresh paint wafting down the stairs. She wandered up to find the Doctor on a ladder with a paint brush in hand. They had converted one of the bedrooms into a nursery, even though the Doctor had insisted the baby share their room until she was at least a year.

The previously white walls were now deep midnight purple, and the trim was painted an intense shimmering silver. On roof the Doctor had created a mural of deep space. Swirling galaxies, bright stars, and massive supernovas were scattered across the room.

"It's beautiful." Rose gasped, turning around to gaze up.

"Watch this." The Doctor beamed and aimed his sonic at the light switch. The room plunged into darkness and golden swirls appeared above their her heads. "Perfect don't you think?" He laughed, pointing the sonic at the switch again. The room illuminated, but Rose could still see it in her mind. "Just missing one thing."

"What's that then?" Rose smiled, settling herself into the rocker to take the stress off her back.

"I want to put her name in Gallifreyan in the center, but we haven't thought of one yet." He set the brush down and came over to kneel beside Rose. "What are we down to now?" He smiled, resting his head on her arm and looking up at her like a dreamy puppy.

"Let's see." Rose dug into her purse to pull out their list. "We've got Estella, Rachel, and Bryliegh." She read off the names they had circled.

"What about Allison ?" The Doctor hummed, kissing Rose's hand. "The TARDIS kept pushing that name in my mind today."

"Allison, hm?" Rose smiled, and rolled the name across her tongue. "Allison Tyler-Noble." Rose felt her stomach tighten in response to her words. "I think she likes it." She laughed. "That's the name then." Rose dropped a kiss on the Doctor's head. "You put that up there, and I'm going to get out of these fumes."

"I'll be down for dinner in a few minutes." Th Doctor grinned and stood to help her to her feet. Rose kissed him gently, and she headed to the stairs. She had just made it to the kitchen when her stomach tightened again, this time painfully. The same pain radiated down her lower spine and into her legs.

Rose took a deep breath. It was probably just Braxton Hicks. She had been having them on and off for a week. She reached for the fridge to grab a bottle of water when another one hit. This one hurt so badly she had to lean against the stainless steel door. Not false contractions.

"Doctor!" She called out, placing a hand over her stomach. Her abdomen was rock hard, and the slight pressure on her thoughts from Allison were thick with anxiety. "Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"What is it?" The Doctor flew down the stairs, tripping over his own feet at the bottom and crashed into the couch. He scrambled to his feet and dashed into the room.

"Allison likes her name so much, she's decided to come say hi." Rose chuckled, leaning against the counter. Her light hearted smile was broken by another painful contraction.

"Rose, these contraction are too close together for early labor." The Doctor gasped. "How many have you had?"

"Four, I had one upstairs." Rose clutched at his arm, and tried stand up straight. "Get the bag, I'll meet you in the car."

"I don't think we're going to make it that far." The Doctor shook his head. "I'll call Doctor Meagher, you go in the living room."

Another contraction seized Rose's body as she tried to make her way to the couch. For some reason, as soon as she saw the cream colored carpet she laughed. "Mum will have a fit if I ruin that. She spent weeks choosing it."

The Doctor looked at her like a zipper had appeared on her forehead. "Really, love? You're worried about the carpet?"

Rose nodded and leaned against the wall. The Doctor through up her his hand in exasperation as he called Doctor Meagher. When Rose still refused to move, he grabbed a couple cushions off of the sofa and laid them on the tile floor of the dining room. Then he dashed up the stairs, muttering to Rose's obstetrician about possible precipitous delivery.

Another contraction hit Rose with such intensity that she her knees buckled and she slid down to the floor. "Hurry up!" Rose cried out, grimacing at the pain.

The Doctor dashed back in carrying an armful of towels and a bundled package. "Doctor Meagher is about to do an emergency cesarean with premature twins . She can't come, but her nurse is calling a midwife who lives close to us." He explained. "You just need to breathe." He kissed her forehead and began pulling her pants down her hips.

Rose felt another contraction hit, and some part of her mind not racked with blinding pain calculated that they were coming at less than a minute apart. She panted as her body relaxed for a moment. "Well she better hurry. I don't think Allison is going to take long."

"This is so you." The Doctor beamed, tossing her pants to the side and laying towels under her hips and legs. "Less than two percent of women have precipitous labor, and even fewer with their first child."

"Doctor!" Rose growled as she felt her body surge with pain. "Shut up." This contraction was longer, far more painful and a strange sensation traveled down her legs. "I think my water just broke."

"That would be correct." The Doctor replied, opening the bundle to reveal a plastic clamp of some sort, some gloves, and a pair of surgical scissors. "Had the TARDIS prepared in case you went into labor on board." He explained sliding on a glove. "This may be a bit tight and uncomfortable, but I need to check."

Rose didn't feel his fingers, because a harder contraction had her screaming in agony. She braced herself up on her elbows and tried to resist the urge to grab a fist full of brown hair.

"Yep, one hundred percent effaced and about nine centimeters dilated." The Doctor pulled his hand back. "Judging by the rate of your contractions and the intensity, you'll be ready to push very soon." He stripped off the glove and pushed her shirt up, pressing expertly on her belly. "Allison seems to be in the right position. Is the pain in your back or mostly in your pelvis?"

"Was in my spine." Rose panted trying to catch her breath. These brief respites did not last long. "Not anymore." She sobbed digging her nails into his forearms.

"Tell me when you start feeling pressure." He said softly reaching up to up her face. "That means it's time to push."

His mobile rang and he dropped it in his effort to grab it. "Hello?! Yes! Hurry!" He set the phone down and leaned over Rose as he saw her clench into another contraction. "Midwife is about ten minutes away. You're doing beautifully." He crooned to her, not even flinching as Rose dug her hands into his biceps and huffed heavy breaths into face.

Then Rose felt it, the pain was accompanied with an instinctive need to bear down. It felt wrong, like her body rejected her reclined position. "Pressure" she cried. "I need to get up."

"Whatever feels natural." The Doctor scooted back, letting Rose shift forward onto her hands and knees.

The pressure adjusted almost instantly, feeling less stressed and easier to cope with, but the pain was more intense than before. It clouded her thinking until that beloved golden light began stirring. Rose felt the pain now as if it had been dampened, and the normally aggressive howl of the wolf gave way to a comforting whimper in her mind. The word flushed into her thoughts as another contraction came right behind the last. It was time. "Doctor!" Rose gasped, her body bearing down instinctively.

"Good girl!" The Doctor replied, one hand on the back of her thigh, the other on her lower spine. "That's it, push."

Rose did, she pushed, and Bad Wolf sang in her mind, little chuffs and whimpers of encouragement. Each tightening of pain and ball of pressure, her golden companion and her Doctor coached her through. A pain like none she had felt previously shot straight from her core and down her legs. "She's crowning!" The Doctor exclaimed just as the doorbell rang.

"It's unlocked!" Rose shouted, pushing with everything she had. To both their shocks, a familiar face came hurrying into the room, a medical bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!" Martha's voice was breathless, like she had been running. She spotted the supplies on the floor and grabbed a pack of gloves, ripping them open, and pulling them on. "What's going on?"

Rose felt the Wolf surge bright in her mind. Warm strong hands caressed her shoulders, and smaller delicate ones moved against her thighs. "One more Rose! Come on love, one more." The Doctor's lips found her forehead.

Bad Wolf threw her head back, and together they howled. They howled out pain, they howled out joy, and they howled out life. The pressure snapped and the pain lessened considerably.

A strangled cry broke the now silent room, and Martha laughed out. "She's here!"

"Don't cut the cord yet." The Doctor yelped. "Lay back now, Rose, come on."

Rose felt dizzy, hormones flooded her body, and her Wolf was yapping out a song of jubilation. She leaned back on the cushions, and the Doctor moved the still sobbing baby onto her chest. As soon as she touched her daughter, a golden tendril of fear shot up her fingers and into her mind.

"Shhhh." Rose cooed, stroking Allison's cheek. "Mummy's here." The sobs gave way to a soft pant. Tiny eyes flickered open then shut again, and her little mouth began rubbing against Rose's shirt. Rose looked up to the Doctor unsure now.

"Unbutton your shirt. She's hungry." He chuckled.

Rose did as instructed, thankful she had opted to start wearing the nursing bras to break them in. It took a few tries, but Allison was soon suckling, her delicate fingers fisted against Rose's skin.

There were suddenly more contractions, though not as intense, but the Doctor didn't seem worried. "Just the placenta." He explained, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes tender in adoration at his two ladies.

Soon the pain ceased, with a soft release of what little pressure had remained. "I just need to clamp the cord now." Martha explained. The Doctor pulled back and let her work.

Rose was too lost in the sight of her sleeping daughter to notice much else going on around her. Simply admired the perfect angel asleep in her arms.

Allison had Rose's nose, her high cheek bones, and lips. Her short curly hair was a lush mahogany brown, and her ears had that same shape as the Doctor's. Her skin was beautiful, all porcelain and pink. Rose brushed her cheek with one finger, and felt the tiny mind glowing bright and warm like the Doctor's. She held the same musical undertones as his.

"She's perfect." The Doctor whispered, and Rose looked up to find him crouched beside her. His hands were hovering over them, like he was afraid to touch and shatter the moment.

"Do you want to hold our daughter?" Rose whispered, her voice thick with love for them both.

"Oh yes please." He sniffled, and Rose saw tears glistening on his cheeks. She let him pick up Allison in his gentle hands, and he stood gracefully.

Rose had never seen such utter devotion on his face before, and she knew without a doubt that the man before her would shatter heaven and split the Earth to protect the tiny goddess in his arms. "I love you." She gasped, unable to contain her emotions.

"I love you too." The Doctor cradled the sleeping Allison in one arm and knelt down to help Rose stand shakily. "Let's get my two loves upstairs and comfortable."

Rose nodded, barely registering Martha cleaning up the floor and towels. "Thank you so much." She told the smiling woman.

"Go rest." She gave her a blinding smile. "I'll be up to check on you two in a few minutes."

Rose nodded, and leaned on the Doctor as they headed up the stairs to their room. She was exhausted, felt filthy from head to toe, but had never been more in love with the man beside her in her life. Her world was absolutely perfect.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

 

Rose looks so beautiful, even though she complains that two pregnancies did a number on her body. The Doctor vehemently agrees that they did 'a number', but not in a bad way. Every day, she seems more and more beautiful to him. Not just in appearance either, but in her heart and mind as well. Even standing there on the sidewalk, her light mascara running down her cheeks, she looks absolutely breath taking. The reason for her tears making all the more stunning.

Allison is jittering beside him, her mouth going a billion miles an hour. Poor little Nathan is looking up at his mum so confused as to why she is crying and smiling all at once. Allison wanted to know what that blue box was, and how come it made the same noises as the funny wardrobe in the attic.

She's old enough now, The Doctor thinks, to keep the secret. Perhaps tonight Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto can babysit Nathan tonight, and he and Rose could teach Allison how to run. He's about to suggest that very thing when his wife kisses him softly.

"I love you." Rose's voice always sounds like she is reassuring him, like she thinks he could ever doubt that fact.

"I love you too." The Doctor smiles back, his single heart skipping a beat at the smell of her skin and the brush of her mind against his. He caresses her face, brushing his thoughts against hers. The Doctor may have the universe and immortality, but Doctor John Noble has the world.


End file.
